ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen 10
Jen 10 is a probably upcoming television series, set in the distant future, where Ben Tennyson is retired from being earth savior/plumber, until a young girl named Jennifer Cruz locates a rogue Omnitrix device and use its power to fight crime and save the future. As she obtains the Omnitrix and learns to use its powers, she vows to take Ben's place and save the Earth from danger. Characters *'Ben Tennyson' (voiced by Judd Nelson and by both Tara Strong and Yuri Lowenthal in flashbacks): a 50-year-old man who has retired from being a plumber/alien superhero, and his knowledge helped Jenny when she gets in trouble. *'Professor Paradox' (voiced by David McCallum): Ben's ally, and professor of time and space until a time machine accident made him the legendary "time-walker", and he knows about Jennifer obtaining the Omnitrix. *'Jennifer Cruz' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): a 15-year-old girl who lived in the darkest part of Bellwood, she found the Omnitrix on a class trip. *'Andy' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Jennifer's friend who's a bit nuts and has a bit of a crush on Angela. *'Susan' (voiced by Grey Griffin): Jennifer's friend who is the smartest kid in her class and helps Jen with alien tech or science question. *'Emilio Cruz' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): Jennifer's father who worked for the law enforcer for Billions Tower and is overprotective for his family. He has been doing research on recent alien heroes. *'Janet Cruz' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Jennifer's mother. *'Hector Cruz' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright): Jennifer's 6 year old brother. *'Chet' (voiced by Billy West): a boy whom Jennifer has a crush on. Villains *'Billy Billions' (voiced by Aziz Ansari): one of Ben Tennyson's archenemies, Billions has stolen the Omnitrix and plans to use for himself, but it escaped, and now he on quest to get it back. Through he looks 11, he's actually 50 years old with limitless resource and intelligent. *'Angela' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a popular girl who picks on Jennifer and her friends. She recently found out that she part Anodite (like Gwen) and decide to be most powerful girl in the world. *'The Hiddens' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Mark Hamill and Jim Cummings): A group of alien haters who attack alien homes and businesses. *'Omni-Flux' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): a mysterious robot who can copying alien move and powers. *'Leech' (voiced by Tom Kenny): an alien who can absorbed memory and knowledge thought skin contract. *'Apocalypse Gang' (voiced by Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio, Hank Azaria and Tress MacNeille): a group of super-villains who want to kill the "omnitrix bearer"/Jen and start chaos. *'Hono-san' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a samurai-type villainess who wields a flame sword. Her name comes from the word "Hono-sen", which means "flame war" in Japanese. *'Famivore' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): a blob who eats anything. *'Pesti-Cide' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): a man who is able to give anything a disease just by touching them. *'Emperor of Death' (voiced by Tom Kane): The team's leader who wields a scythe and kills for his pleasure. *'Kraab' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): an assassin crab robot and one of Ben's oldest foes. *'Skreech' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): an alien with the ability to emit a sonic scream. *'Miss Mero' (voiced by E.G. Daily): a cyborg that can cast illusions to hypnotize people. *'Sally' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Jen's mysterious cousin that possesses people. Other villians include Eon, The Swarm, Vilgax and Ghostfreak. Aliens #'Hardshell' (voiced by Hynden Walch): a bug-like alien that is super strong and is able to fly. #'Hot-Shot' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a dinosaur-like alien with the power to shoot lava and flames. #'Frostbite' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall): an alien made out of frezzing gas. #'Typhoon '(voiced by Jessica DiCicco): an alien that control the weather. #'Evergrowth' (voiced by Ariel Winter): a tree-like alien that can increase her mass and strength. #'Blurr '(voiced by Debi Derryberry): a cat-like alien that can run fast. #'Zapper' (voiced by Candi Milo): an alien made out of electricity. #'Longarms' (voiced by Laura Bailey): an alien with long stretchable limbs. #'Nightflyer' (voiced by Tara Strong): a bat-like alien that can turn invisible and enchaned senses. #'Boomsday' (voiced by Grey Griffin): an alien that is made from unstable plasma and can explode on command and she is crazy. Other forms *'Chomper:' a little alien that can eat through steel and anything else. *'Re-Boot:' a robotic alien that can control technology and wields electro-whips. *'Wildclaw:' a feral cat-like alien with sharp claws. *'Feedback:' Gallery Screen Shot 2017-05-19 at 6.57.21 PM.png|Jen Cruz Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Ben 10 Category:TV Series Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Izzyflank2's Ideas